Aurore Boréale
by Lyra Squirrel
Summary: Seles. Par un froid polaire, une version du passé de Fye...
1. Seles

_Aurore Boréale._

Chapitre 1.

Seles.

Un pays de nuit éternelle. Où les étoiles, comme autant de lucioles immobiles, luisent sans fin. Un château, flottant dans le néant avec une infinie lassitude, brave le temps qui passe par sa présence immémoriale. Surplombant l'Immensité, les hautes tours façonnées comme d'antiques cathédrales dominent les alentours. Les arches qui couronnent l'édifice, telles des ailes de dragons surgis du passé, scintillent de l'éclat bleuté des cristaux de glace. Le froid régnant en ces lieux est presque palpable. L'air frissonne. Les murs semblent figés pour toujours, le temps engourdi s'écoule avec lenteur.

La cité semble vide : une ville fantôme où le vent n'ose s'aventurer…Mais la quiétude est absente de ces lieux. L'atmosphère est électrique. Le pays entier retient son souffle… tandis qu'un homme, ombre fugitive dans les rues désertes, se dirige vers les sommets de la cité. Son pas rapide et déterminé résonne sur les marches de pierre qu'il gravit. A chaque expiration, un petit nuage de givre s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme une buée glacée. Malgré son épaisse pelisse doublée de fourrure, il tremble. Son manteau d'un blanc iridescent dissimule son apparence, tout en diffusant une douce chaleur qui irradie tout son corps… Mais cette chape laisse s'échapper ses mèches rebelles, celles de la silhouette qui continue sa progression, en accélérant peu à peu l'allure. Ces cheveux, d'une douce teinte dorée aux reflets de miel, se collent parfois à son visage ; il les repousse d'un geste ample.

Arrivé devant les portes de l'édifice, l'homme soudain se fige. Il lève lentement les yeux vers les cieux en une muette demande impénétrable. Avec une sorte de résignation teintée d'amertume, il ôte sa capuche, ralentissant ses gestes. Le frottement de la fourrure contre sa peau le fait frissonner. Jetant un dernier regard vers l'étendue déserte à ses pieds, l'homme qui n'était qu'une ombre laisse échapper un soupir. Ses iris, teintés ordinairement du bleu limpide des lacs, avaient pris la couleur de la mer houleuse avant la tempête. Une goutte de sueur salée se met à couler de son front, témoignage muet de sa pénible ascension. Comme une larme, elle chemine le long de sa joue, puis le temps semble suspendre son cours… Enfin elle choit, et c'est une perle de glace qui abandonne son visage puis se change en une myriade de cristaux de givre au contact du sol gelé.

Refoulant ses doutes, ses hésitations, ses regrets, ses sentiments et son impression persistante que tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, l'homme pose sa main sur le symbole scellant l'imposante porte. Un murmure. Une seconde d'éternité. Une destinée changée pour toujours. Il retire sa main, brûlante d'énergie magique. Le sceau se défait avec un léger chuintement, comme un refrain sacramentel… Les deux félins enlacés qui maintenaient la porte close, comme des Lynx au long pelage moucheté, se séparent donc et libèrent le passage vers le cœur de la forteresse.

Fye Dragonfly Flowright quitte son univers glacial mais familier pour aller à la rencontre de son destin. Il ne sait pas encore que ses pas se joindront à d'autres aussi perdus et mal assurés que les siens. Pour le moment il ne sait qu'une seule chose : il va devoir se battre, car le Roi n'est pas très accessible…surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'enfermer pour une durée disons indéterminée dans un sinistre cercueil au fond d'une fontaine toute aussi lugubre.


	2. Tchii

Chapitre 2.

L'homme blond se glisse dans l'ouverture puis referme les lourds battants derrière son dos, sans un bruit. Il s'avance avec prudence, un sentiment d'excitation mêlé à une pointe d'appréhension au creux de l'estomac. Pour l'instant il est passé inaperçu. Les gardes qui font leur ronde un peu plus loin ne l'ont pas repéré. Fye s'immobilise dans l'ombre. Les torches qui flambent le long des corridors diffusent une faible tiédeur le long des murs de pierre autour de lui. L'odeur suave dégagée par l'ébène qui se consume peu à peu l'enivre. L'homme pose un court instant son regard azur sur les flammes et s'autorise un sourire triste. Il songe que la clarté ne peut décidément surgir que des ténèbres. Seul le sombre bois d'ébène peut par ce froid dispenser une lueur en se consumant. Une pâle lueur certes, mais une lueur tout de même. Il le sait.

Détournant les yeux, Fye s'apprête à continuer sa progression, lorsqu'il sent un contact doux et chaud sur son visage… « Tchii… Tu m'as surpris. » murmure-t-il dans un souffle à celle dont les lèvres ont effleuré sa joue en un baiser plein de tendresse. L'entité a l'apparence d'une jeune fille délicate, au regard terriblement doux et naïf. Ses interminables cheveux safran flottent autour de son corps frêle et seules ses oreilles de chat, aux longs poils soyeux, témoignent de son essence occulte. Elle s'immobilise et, comme si elle ne savait que faire, s'éloigne soudain de l'homme… « Je suis désolée, Fye ! Je ne savais pas que je te surprendrais. » répond-elle faiblement, un air fautif et peiné se peignant sur son visage. Sa voix cristalline, au timbre pur, fait vibrer l'air en une mélodie veloutée comme elle prononce ces mots. Les flambeaux oscillent imperceptiblement sous son joug. L'homme blond au visage mélancolique la prend par la main et plonge son regard cobalt dans les iris pastel qui lui font face. « Ce n'est pas grave, Tchii. » Il lui adresse un sourire rassurant et protecteur, mais pour celui qui sait, derrière cette façade se cache une souffrance d'une infinie tristesse.

« As-tu mon bâton ? Je risque d'en avoir besoin… » interroge-t-il tout bas de sa voix vulnéraire, tout en étudiant la situation. Une mimique de joie naît timidement sur le visage de la jeune fille et, comme un rayon de soleil, réchauffe l'atmosphère. Elle acquiesce et tend ses paumes ouvertes vers le cosmos insondable. Ses paupières sont closes. Sa tunique diaphane composée d'un dégradé de tons prune du pourpre le plus saturé au parme le plus atténué voltige autour de ses jambes graciles. Elle s'élève, comme mue par des forces invisibles. Fye l'observe avec attention et se félicite de s'être offert la chance de contempler pareil spectacle. Il lui avait donné la vie. Elle lui donnait une raison de ne pas abandonner la sienne… S'il n'avait pas d'autres choses à faire, il s'assiérait en tailleur, poserait sa main sur sa joue et son coude sur son genou et regarderait la jeune fille ainsi, l'air songeur, pendant des heures entières. Mais bon. Personne ne ferait ce sale boulot à sa place… Tiré de ses rêveries par un bruit _de bulles_, Fye lève les yeux vers sa création. C'est vrai que sa magie à elle faisait cet étrange son, si caractéristique, semblable à des bulles de savon qui éclatent les unes après les autres, il s'en souvient maintenant… Comment nommer cela ? Erreur de conception ? … Non. Fantaisie du moment ? … Non plus. Moui, c'était plus sûrement dû à un léger excès de boisson alcoolisée la veille de sa fabrication… Oui, ça doit être ça. L'air grésille, saturé de magie brute, pendant un court instant. Une petite pensée pour les pauvres sentinelles de la forteresse, qui sont incapables de déceler la présence ou les faits et gestes de Tchii. Malgré leurs immenses pouvoirs, ils sont condamnés à ne jamais être en mesure de ressentir sa présence : elle est issue d'une trop grande magie, inaccessible aux profanes.

Une sphère prend forme au creux des mains de la jeune fille. De boule multicolore, elle devient ovale, croit vertigineusement puis éclate avec un crépitement sonore. N'importe quel être possédant une once d'imagination qui assisterait à pareille scène aurait l'impression pour le moins étrange de voir éclore en direct un œuf gigantesque. Mais alors vraiment juste un œuf pondu par un animal fabuleux aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, provenant d'une planète inconnue. Heureusement que lui, il était habitué… Enfin bon, ce qui reste ne ressemble pas trop à un poussin, même extraterrestre… Un bâton magique banal, rien de plus. Il a dû exagérer le côté pompeux parce que faire tant de chichis pour une simple apparition… Non, vraiment, c'est un peu trop…

Enfin, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer…


	3. Sentinelles

Chapitre 3.

L'homme aux yeux de saphir se munit du majestueux bâton que lui tend la jeune fille. Elle arbore un sourire radieux. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement de la joie que Fye lit sur ce charmant visage... Il s'y trouve également un soupçon d'un sentiment mystérieux, comme une promesse. Un serment énonçant qu'il peut partir serein… L'a-t-il seulement imaginé, ce vœu secret qui dit qu'il ne regrettera pas ses gestes…? Nul ne le sait. Mais après un infime battement de cils, comme une vie qui prend fin, comme une bougie que l'on souffle, l'enchantement s'est rompu. Seul resteront de cet instant de fugaces souvenirs, s'étiolant au gré du temps qui passe…

Tchii se pose avec la grâce d'une almée. « Reste en retrait, Tchii. Il va y avoir du grabuge… » déclare l'homme sur un ton qu'il veut rassurant. « Ah !… Tu vas te battre ? » dit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix, mais empreinte d'une inquiétude tellement bouleversante… Avec un sérieux dont il n'est pas coutumier, Fye répond en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras : « Il le faut, Tchii. Je suis désolé. »… « Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? » murmure la jeune fille avec un étonnement aussi sincère qu'affectueux. Ces mots restent en suspension dans l'air… « Hahaha ! Décidément, je t'adore, Tchii ! Tu es vraiment mignonne.» souffle l'homme comme pour lui-même, un peu surpris. Il caresse un instant les cheveux de son adorable Tchii, avec un petit sourire. Elle est son petit rayon de soleil perso ! « Bon. On y va… » Il faut qu'il se décide à arrêter de traîner par-ci par-là, sinon il va finir par se démotiver… Et déjà que son niveau de détermination n'est pas très élevé… Enfin, c'est pour la bonne cause, hein ? Oui… C'est ce qu'il faut se dire… Il faut bien que quelqu'un se décide à protéger Ashura-ô de lui-même… sinon, le Roi courait à sa perte. Et ça, Fye ne pouvait le permettre. Tant pis s'il risquait sa vie. Tant pis s'il se condamnait à une fuite sans fin à travers les dimensions. Tant pis s'il se condamnait … à ne plus jamais revoir Tchii…

L'homme traverse d'un pas rapide le corridor, s'éloignant enfin des portes et de l'extérieur qu'il ne reverrait plus. _Un bruit de mousse…_ et la présence physique de Tchii n'est plus visible. Seule demeure son aura, qui entoure Fye d'un halo bleuté irréel. Il arrive dans une immense salle hypostyle, où deux gardes lui font face, leurs regards fixés sur lui ; un autre ne l'a pas repéré et poursuit sa ronde un peu plus loin. De longs instants s'écoulent dans un silence oppressant…

Soudain, les évènements s'enchaînent, comme mus par les rouages d'une mécanique bien huilée. Un flot de magie déferle dans la pièce. Il prend sa source dans la pierre aigue-marine qui surmonte le bâton que l'homme tient à l'horizontale devant lui... L'une de ses mains est fermement serrée autour du manche satiné, l'autre ne fait que l'effleurer, paume ouverte. Les yeux de Fye sont clos par son intense concentration. Mais cette rivière n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. C'est un torrent impétueux aux effluves de mort… Cette onde a la même couleur outremer que celle des yeux de l'homme qui l'a suscitée.

Les physionomies des deux sentinelles passent successivement de l'attitude menaçante à une mine interloquée, et de la surprise à une indicible terreur. Puis, comment dire… ça existe, l'air de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…? Fye ouvre les yeux. Projetés à terre par cette brutale décharge offensive, les gardes n'ont matériellement _pas _le_ temps_ de donner l'alerte. Ils gisent sur les colonnes de marbre soufflées par la vague titanesque.

Leurs manteaux d'un blanc immaculé se tachent d'un liquide pourpre et chaud. Du sang… Il les a tués ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le p'tit mot de l'auteur…

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews qui me permettent de continuer à écrire ! Et je m'excuse, pour ceux que ça intéresse, pour la pauvreté de mon profil… (j'ai pas le temps de l'étoffer en ce moment ; mais ça viendra. ...Euh…peut-être). Sinon bein…je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire un chapitre…et aussi : je suis pas très douée en scènes d'action donc soyez indulgents…  smile Quoi d'autre…Ah ! Je sais que l'intrigue avance lentement mais j'arrive pas à faire autrement alors bon…Je pense qu'il y aura entre 4 et 6 chapitres au total. Et tout est copyright CLAMP…mais ça vous le savez…

Allez ciao. Merci de m'avoir lue. Et reviewez-moi svp : ) : ) : )


	4. Boum

Chapitre 4.

Le cristal bleu qui palpitait d'énergie pulse encore quelques instants… Puis s'affaiblit et enfin s'éteint. Un silence glacial investit de nouveau les lieux. L'homme s'apprête à poursuivre sa route. Seule variation après la scène pétrifiante qui vient de se produire, le halo hyalin qui enveloppe Fye s'opacifie… Et prend une teinte argentée. Tchii est triste. Cette couleur est celle de ses larmes… Et les pleurs d'un être pur sont bouleversants. Cette brume gris perle contient une profonde détresse, que les mots ne peuvent décrire. On ne peut que la ressentir au fond de soi… Quelque chose en Fye s'est brisé.

Il fait quelques pas, qui résonnent comme un glas sinistre dans la pièce… Un tressaillement. Il remet sa capuche. Un infime bruissement se fait entendre… Fye s'immobilise, l'air circonspect. Puis soupire. Il semble un instant hésiter, puis finalement hausse les épaules avec fatalisme. « Bon, maintenant que tu t'es trahi, sors de là… » Le garde qui tentait de filer à l'anglaise en passant par derrière les colonnes encore dressées se fige, en proie à une inexprimable terreur. Il espère encore pouvoir passer inaperçu et retient son souffle…

Après quelques minutes de silence, Fye semble se raviser et se dirige vers le couloir qui lui fait face. La sentinelle pousse un soupir de soulagement et quitte sa position de statue antique pour redevenir un être vivant capable de se mouvoir. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, le jeune garde avance avec prudence mais célérité dans la direction de la porte salvatrice qui mène à l'extérieur. Une seule idée occupe ses pensées : il veut mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'espèce de blond sadique psychopathe qui a saccagé les lieux et condamné les autres gardes au chômage technique… Il y est presque. Plus que deux colonnes à dépasser. Plus qu'une. Et là…

« Coucou ! » Fye lui fait un petit signe amical de sa main que recouvre un long gant de satin noir. Il est appuyé de manière désinvolte sur son bâton, légèrement penché en l'avant. Et il adresse son sourire le plus chaleureux à la malheureuse sentinelle dont le visage est devenu livide et exsangue. M…mais… il ne l'avait pas repéré ! Et puis, il était parti plus loin, non ? C'en est trop pour le pauvre garde, qui croit avoir des hallucinations. Il se met à courir comme un fou, avec des hurlements hystériques, se retourne pour voir s'il est poursuivi… et s'assomme dans la colonne qui, elle, est bien réelle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le p'tit mot de l'auteur… 

Bon finalement je pense qu'il y aura plus de 6 chapitres. Ou alors que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs… (_ne sait pas…se gratte la tête…ne sait pas… se gr…bon ok j'arrête)_ Celui-là est un peu court parce que sinon, en en rajoutant, ça gâche les effets Mais je voulait le mettre ; ). Bon bah j'espère que ça vous a plu. A la prochaine. Et _je sais_ que ça avance lentement (en tout ça fait 3 chapitres que Fye fait deux pas par chapitre )… Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à tous mes chtits reviewers !


	5. Prophétie

Chapitre 5.

Avant de s'écrouler, le jeune garde a une dernière pensée, bien amère : « Y'a vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché… ». Fye s'approche à pas feutrés. Il se penche au-dessus du corps inanimé de la sentinelle. « Pauvre type… il est hors service pour un bon moment… » songe-t-il, tout en arborant un visage hilare, mais compatissant… Bon, maintenant que tout est en ordre (_comprendre_ : que les gardes sont hors d'état de nuire…), l'homme poursuit sa route. Sa respiration est saccadée car il approche de son but : Ashura-ô… Son roi…mais aussi son frère de sang et un ami très cher. Un frère qu'il veut préserver. Un ami qu'il doit protéger…au risque de s'attirer sa haine impérissable, ses foudres implacables pour l'éternité. Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là…?

Au pays de Seles où règne la magie, les rumeurs peuvent devenir réalité si trop d'individus crédules leurs prêtent foi. De tous temps, à travers toutes les contrées au monde, et au-delà des dimensions qui forment l'univers, des êtres pensants ont inventé des prophéties. Que ce soit pour effrayer des enfants, et ainsi se rassurer de leurs propres faiblesses, ou que ce soit pour manipuler les foules afin d'acquérir une sensation de puissance aussi éphémère que chimérique, l'homme a toujours imaginé des mythes sur une réalité passée ou à venir… Seulement à Seles, la fragile limite entre l'imaginaire et le réel peut être franchie. Non pas dans le lieu où folâtrent de roses pachydermes (lieu auquel on accède après une soirée bien arrosée…), mais à l'endroit où l'on vit ses rêves. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé où se sont déroulés tous ces songes merveilleux, dignes des plus beaux contes de fées, et tous ces horribles cauchemars peuplés de monstres sanguinaires ? …Dans ce rêve-là, j'ai vécu telle chose, j'ai vu telle personne… En se réveillant, il y a l'instant de doute, de flottement, où l'on ne peut distinguer le rêve de la réalité, où l'on ressent intensément au fond de soi les sensations que l'on a éprouvées en songe… Parfois tout se mélange… Et c'est à ce moment-là que la prophétie, née alors que vous étiez éveillé, forgée durant votre sommeil, prend vie…si suffisamment de personnes y croient.

Et une grande quantité de gens croyaient à cet oracle venu du fond des âges, probablement créé de toutes pièces par un moine influent en son temps, dans le seul but d'occuper ses vieux jours… Une frivolité, un caprice du moment en quelque sorte. Mais dont les conséquences furent terribles, car cette vaticination, pour les naïfs, ressemblait à une version vraisemblable de l'apocalypse…

« « L'avènement du Treizième Roi de la lignée des Ashura marquera dans le cœur des Selenes l'achèvement des Temps Sereins et engendrera la lente déchéance du Pays de la Nuit Boréale. L'univers de Seles deviendra instable…et chaque jour du règne d'Ashura-ô, des fragments de l'essence vitale de ce monde disparaîtront à jamais dans le néant. A l'aube du septième mois, Seles rejoindra la légendaire Atlantide dans les ténèbres de la Non-Vie. Seul le souverain, fils des Ashura, s'il a le cœur pur et vaillant, pourra défaire l'avenir qui a été écrit au commencement des âges. Le sacrifice d'une vie pour en sauver des milliers… Mais l'on ne vit qu'une seule et unique fois. Et existe-t-elle seulement, cette grande détermination qui transforme un humain en héros ? Le futur n'est pas absolu. De nombreux chemins peuvent être empruntés. Mais du choix d'un seul dépendra le destin de tous… Il n'y a pas de voie sans périls, ou meilleure qu'une autre, mais il est une voie sans issue : celle que choisira le rôdeur de l'ombre… » »

Moui, il suppose que le fameux « rôdeur de l'ombre » de ce délire d'un vieux moine à moitié dingue, ce doit être lui, à tout les coups… Il écope encore du rôle de meilleur ami qui sauve les haricots en passant pour un crétin fini… Enfin, il est sûr d'une chose, quoi que dise ce moinillon...

Il y a toujours une issue, il suffit de savoir où chercher…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le p'tit mot de l'auteur… 

Voilà enfin la suite… blush Désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre… J'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'est pas trop fouillis… Sur ce, je vais vous laisser et vous dire à la prochaine ! Et je remercie particulièrement **ma sœur **(Altayr), ainsi que **Deidara-san**, **Maeve**, **Sofela** et **Azalée** pour leur soutien ! (en gros je remercie tout le monde, quoi…)

Ciao ciao… et encore merci à mes reviewers que j'aiiiiiimeeuuuuuh !


	6. Souvenirs

Chapitre 6.

« C'était écrit. » avait dit Ashura-ô ce jour-là. « Hé, oh, attends, là, arrête-moi si je me trompe mais…à l'heure du choix, chacun est libre, non ? Hey, faut pas croire tout ce que disent les vieux moines fous, Ashy-kun. » lui avait répondu Fye, avec -peut-être?- une once de sarcasme…Le souvenir de cette discussion hante les pensées de Fye, tandis qu'il caresse les fines boiseries de la porte qui lui fait face. La porte ouvragée qui mène à Ashura-ô. Qu'il a passée tant de fois le cœur en paix, l'esprit serein, le sourire aux lèvres… Mais les grains de sable qui s'écoulent dans le sablier du temps ne s'élèvent jamais à nouveau et les moments passés sont aussi éphémères que la danse des flammes.

La volonté de Fye, à l'image des volutes d'une fumée volatile, vacille et se disperse sous sa cascade de cheveux blonds. Tchii, brume argent marbré de bleu, insuffle un peu de sa chaleur féline dans le corps figé de Fye... Il tressaille, comme émergeant d'une hibernation exempte de sentiments et de la moindre étincelle de vie. Il serre son poing autour de son bâton dans un geste trahissant son ultime combat intérieur… Levant ses yeux, désormais empreints de détermination, Fye sort de sa torpeur et inspire profondément un air où flotte l'agréable fragrance de Tchii.

- « Je mourrai donc, ou nous mourrons tous. Fye, m'empêcher de m'annihiler, c'est condamner Seles. »

- « Hé, Ash, les Selenes se sont condamnés eux-mêmes en prêtant foi à des prophéties incohérentes ! Il n'est permis à personne de choisir le sort d'un autre. Ne m'as-tu pas dit un jour : --«_ J'essaie de commettre un péché, le péché de m'opposer aux décrets du ciel et de tenter de changer la destinée…(1)_ »-- ? Donc, finalement t'es résigné ? Tu penses que la trajectoire des étoiles ne peut pas être modifiée ? »

- «…Fye… Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution. Mais, vu les circonstances, j'ai dû prendre une décision. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, ni d'approuver mon choix. Je te demande seulement de ne pas t'y opposer… Fye ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

- « Mh ? » avait répondu l'intéressé, qui était perdu dans la contemplation passionnée des rosaces du soffite. « Ah, pardon, Ashu-chan, tu disais ? »

- « … »

- « Euh… La déco du plafond est vraiment sympa, ici, hum… En tout cas, Ash… » avait poursuivi Fye avec un clin d'œil, « Fais-moi confiance, j'te laisserai pas mourir ! »

Ainsi s'était achevée cette discussion… A ce moment-là, Fye avait déjà pensé à une autre « voie » possible, et elle avait une issue, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait l'autre dingue. Cette issue, le moine ne pouvait la connaître car il n'était pas initié à la magie. Cette voie était facile à emprunter, bien qu'accessible une seule fois par ses propres moyens. Il « suffisait » de changer de dimension… Mais Ashura-ô était prisonnier de la prophétie : malgré sa fuite Seles serait condamné… Seul le lourd tribut qu'est la mort endiguerait la ruine de son royaume.

Fye avait donc longuement réfléchi à une stratégie satisfaisant : les moines fous, la prophétie, Ashura-ô, Seles, les Selenes… Tiens ? Et même lui-même était provisoirement épargné au sein de son plan ?

Dans la glaciale et ténébreuse galerie règne le silence. Fye laisse le froid et les douloureux souvenirs envahir son cœur.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(1)_ citation d' Ashura-ô dans RG Véda (CLAMP) tome 10

Le p'tit mot de l'auteur

Coucou ! Bon bah comme vous avez remarqué, c'est toujours pas la fin ; ) Mais ça vient, maintenant j'ai tout le scénario en tête ! (merci Altayr pour les détails !) Euh…_blush… _oui, j'avoue ça fait longtemps que j'ai pô écrit… Dsl dsl… La fainéantise, vous savez … Enfin bon j'vais essayer de m'améliorer : ) **Gros gros bisous** en espérant que ça vous a plu ! A la prrrooooocchhhaaaiiinnneeeuuuuuhhhh !


	7. Stratégie

Chapitre 7.

Immobile. Impassible. Imperturbable… Des qualificatifs que Fye ne se serait jamais attribués…si les temps n'étaient aussi troublés. Mais ces mots, qui expriment une absence totale de mouvement et de sentiments, viendraient naturellement à l'esprit de quiconque aurait le pouvoir d'observer le magicien blond à ce moment précis. Figé dans sa détermination grandissante, Fye reconstruit en pensée le scénario qu'il avait imaginé ce jour-là. Son visage exprime sa concentration…mais également la sombre mélancolie qui l'habite.

Donc, récapitulons… il devrait enfermer Ash sous scellés magiques…Hm…pourquoi pas dans la Dewdrop's Spring ? …Moui, ses fluides magiques renforceraient le charme… Ainsi cloîtré, plongé dans un profond sommeil, Ashura-ô serait coupé du monde. Et quoi de plus logique pour la population de Seles que de penser que leur Roi est mort, s'étant sacrifié pour assurer la stabilité du pays de la Nuit Boréale, comme l'énonçait l'oracle ? Ainsi, la croyance en la prophétie tourne à l'avantage d'Ashu-chan : les Selenes pensent que leur souverain n'est plus, donc que l'oracle s'est accompli, donc que Seles est préservé… Effet boule de neige ! Le monde se sauve lui-même grâce à la propre volition de ses habitants…

Bon, jusque là, le plan qu'a imaginé Fye lui paraît plausible. Pas de risque qu'on vienne réveiller Ashy-kun et découvrir la mystification : personne d'autre qu'Ash, les sentinelles et lui-même ne pouvait défaire les sceaux qui veillaient sur le palais. Les deux félins tachetés qu'il avait crées pour son souverain il y a déjà bien longtemps…les Lynx enlacés qui symbolisaient le lien éternel qui l'unissait à Ashura-ô.

Après s'être maintes fois torturé l'esprit afin d'être absolument certain que la stratégie qu'il avait mise en place se déroulerait selon ses vœux, Fye avait fini par découvrir la faille (: P) dans son raisonnement… ainsi que le moyen d'y remédier. Bien entendu ! Si Ash s'éveillait, même une dizaine d'années après cette période sombre…le peuple craindrait à nouveau que la prophétie s'accomplisse…et par ces craintes, l'engrenage maudit s'ébranlerait encore une fois, mû par l'énergie spirituelle de ces funestes croyances ! Il ne fallait pas que l'histoire se répète, car cette fois-ci Ashura-ô ne laisserait pas à Fye le temps d'agir. Conforté dans l'idée que seule sa mort serait salvatrice, il mettrait fin à ses jours…réduisant à néant les efforts de Fye pour le préserver et ainsi montrer que la destinée n'est pas immuable. Le vieil adage ne dit-il pas : « Le temps est la clef de tout » ? Il fallait donc qu'Ash ne s'éveille que très longtemps après sa plongée dans les limbes de l'inconscience…Car même lorsque les descendants des enfants des Selenes d'aujourd'hui seront grands-pères, la tradition orale aura conservé intacte la prophétie et ses terribles implications. La seule échappatoire était le _TEMPS_. Le temps… ce milieu indéfini où paraissent se dérouler irréversiblement les existences dans leur changement ainsi que les événements et les phénomènes dans leur succession._(1)_ Mais comment faire en sorte qu'Ash demeure assoupi suffisamment longtemps pour que toute trace de l'oracle ait disparu des mémoires ?

La décision finale de Fye pour parvenir à ses fins se résumait ainsi : il allait lier le sortilège plongeant Ashura-ô dans les ténèbres à sa propre existence. Leurs _temps_ seraient ainsi mêlés par delà les mondes et leurs multitudes… Les distorsions temporelles engendrées par le passage dans une autre dimension feront s'altérer la trame du temps…Les minutes pour Fye se mueront en décennies, en siècles mêmes sur Seles ! En théorie, du moins…d'après son étude approfondie de la magie et des forces qui régissent l'Univers. Changeant donc de dimension, Fye devrait se rendre chez la seule personne qui puisse l'empêcher à jamais de rejoindre Seles… car il le fallait. En effet, et Fye ne le savait que trop bien, la puissance d'Ashura-ô est telle que, malgré ses pouvoirs bridés par un sortilège considérable, il est capable de puiser dans l'intensité magique qui l'entoure. Fye étant la clef de son propre sortilège, Ashura-ô finirait par se libérer en exploitant les forces du magicien blond. En échappant ainsi à son joug à travers les dimensions, Fye limiterait les risques d'un affaiblissement du sortilège.

Restait la question de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs…en envisageant le fait que la dimension dans laquelle il se rendrait puisse être hostile, il devrait se défendre…il n'aura pas le droit de mourir trop tôt ! Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Fye est pris d'un doute soudain. Comment savoir à quel point il pourrait manipuler des maléfices dans l'autre monde sans interférer avec celui emprisonnant son Roi dans cette dimension-ci ? Dans l'ambiance sinistre de la forteresse, Fye ne ressent aucun signe de vie autour de lui…seule palpite une source de magie surpuissante derrière la porte…et Tchii. Aaaaah…Tchii…sa présence est vraiment un réconfort…c'est quand même rassurant de savoir qu'on n'est pas tout seul ! Fye esquisse un petit sourire triste, puis soupire. … ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est Tchii la solution ! Fye maudit son impatience qui lui avait joué un vilain tour... Son cœur qui avait commencé à s'emballer retrouve peu à peu un rythme raisonnable... On se calme, on se calme…on réfléchit au lieu de perdre son sang-froid…Il suffirait de créer un puissant lien entre Tchii et lui-même. Et par la même occasion qui briderait ses pouvoirs pour les rendre indécelables à Ash ! Non mais quel étourdi…à force de zapper pareils détails il risque carrément d'oublier ce pour quoi il est venu. Il va passer dire bonjour à Ash' et s'en aller en se disant : « Tiens…j'avais pas un truc important à faire ? » Voyons, comment réaliser pareil charme ? Le Phœnix, peut-être… Oui. Le lien dans la chair est le plus fort. Il lui suffirait de créer un symbole jumeau à celui gravé dans son dos…et de l'incruster dans la Dewdrop's Spring, au dessus de l'endroit où reposera Ashura-ô…Tchii, relais de magie et sentinelle immortelle du sanctuaire, parviendrait ainsi à prévenir Fye de toute chose. Elle serait ses yeux grâce au lien qui l'unirait désormais au magicien aux yeux azur.

Fye lève les yeux. Leur profondeur outremer en cet instant est telle qu'aucun être les fixant ne serait sauvé d'une noyade infinie dans des abysses de sentiments bouleversants. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvre la lourde porte qui scellera son destin…montrant ainsi que l'on peut tracer soi-même le chemin qui nous est propre…avec la force de notre volonté.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_(1) « le temps…ce milieu (…) succession »_ :non, non c'est pas de moi ; ) (dommage) merci Petit Robert !

-- Dewdrop's Spring: source de la goutte de rosée

Le p'tit mot de l'auteur…

Je me demande si je me suis bien expliquée…sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander des éclaircissements ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Plus que 2 chapitres (je crois…).

Ah ! Je pars une semaine en vacances… donc la suite plus tard ;)

Voilà… Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me mettre des reviews, je suis super contente à chaque fois !

Un énorme merci à Altayr et aussi de gros bisous à tous.


	8. Ashura ô

Chapitre 8.

Ashura-ô est bien là. Le souverain de Seles. Son roi ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'on se demande où il aurait pu être d'autre que dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci… Mais il s'agit de deux choses bien distinctes que de concevoir un plan avec de belles paroles naïves et de se retrouver réellement face à face avec un être majestueux avec pour dessein de l'enfermer. C'est ce que constate Fye avec une pointe d'amertume. L'aura dégagée par le puissant souverain est telle que le malavisé, ébloui par tant de vertu, oublie toute pensée pour ne plus consacrer son temps qu'à la contemplation de tant d'innocence et de pureté. A côté de tant de grâce, même l'aura d'un être aussi sincère que Tchii fait pâle figure… Bien que Fye soit au fait de ce petit détail, il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler une fois encore cet homme fascinant, dont les pouvoirs seraient dévastateurs…s'il n'était profondément endormi.

En effet, Ashura-ô est allongé sur sa couche, et en tendant l'oreille, Fye peut entendre sa respiration douce et régulière. Ash porte encore ses habits de cérémonie ! Il devait être vraiment épuisé pour s'endormir comme ça… En même temps, il est vrai que sa faculté à trouver le sommeil dans une pareille situation est admirable ! Les longs cheveux au ténébreux teint d'ébène du souverain luisent dans la faible lumière ambiante. Les fins sourcils froncés par la détermination malgré une face sereine due au sommeil donnent à Ashura-ô un visage que Fye ne lui connaissait pas. Un air trop…adulte, trop responsable. Fye n'a pas avancé d'un pas. Il sent une drôle de sensation en lui, comme des fils qui s'entrelacent… Non, plutôt des cordes. De gigantesques cordes qui se nouent dans son ventre. Ah…ce roi ! Tellement décidé à se trucider « pour son peuple »…jusque dans son sommeil ! (Et si en plus, il en rêve, et hop, un peu de foi en plus pour la prophétie !) Et Fye. Qui, lui, veut, envers et contre tout et tous, le « sauver ». Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est son ami, et qu'on ne laisse pas mourir un ami. Un ami d'enfance, qui plus est ! Mais…est-ce bien tout ? Le nœud au creux de son estomac semble dire le contraire. Il y a autre chose… Mmh… Enfin, ce n'est peut-être rien de plus qu'une sorte de marque de culpabilité ? … Mais nooon ! Euh… Juste un peu de stress, bien sûr ! Ces pensées un peu décalées parviennent à amener sur les lèvres du magicien blond l'ombre d'un sourire. A peine esquissé, déjà effacé… Mais suffisant pour animer Fye d'un surcroît de volonté qui l'extirpe de la domination de l'aura implacable.

Fye s'approche à pas feutrés de la silhouette assoupie. Il mesure chacun de ses gestes, afin d'empêcher tout déplacement d'air inutile. En quelques enjambées, les deux hommes sont tellement proches que Fye peut compter les cils de son souverain. Ce qu'il ne fait pas, bien entendu… Mais c'est vraiment saisissant ! A cette distance, Fye est bien obligé d'admettre que les traits de son roi sont incroyablement fins et subtils. Ces longs cils bruns, qui rendent en temps normal le regard doré d'Ashura-ô si difficile à soutenir, donnent étrangement à ses yeux clos quelque chose d'indubitablement… féminin. Enfin, c'est clair qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressant d'admirer les magnifiques pupilles ambrées du roi de Seles que de s'extasier sur ses –ô combien délicates- paupières closes… Pendant un court instant, le regard céruléen de Fye s'attarde sur le diadème pentapétale ceignant le front de son souverain, emblème de son statut de monarque. Il scintille faiblement d'un doux éclat irisé, passant par toutes les nuances du plus bel arc-en-ciel.

Le magicien se concentre, ferme les yeux, rassemble tout le fluide de sa volonté, qui alimentera son pouvoir, sollicite même Tchii afin qu'elle appuie sa force. Son esprit visualise chaque rouage du sortilège qu'il s'apprête à lancer… Puis soudainement il sent chaque parcelle de magie présente en lui quitter son corps, et la vague de l'énergie condensée de son pouvoir refluer…tandis qu'une voix grave et impérieuse s'élève et emplit la pièce.

«- Fye. »

Un silence. Puis une réponse, émise par un magicien aux cheveux de miel, au visage totalement impassible, aux grands yeux étonnés, bref aussi innocent qu'un bébé qui vient de naître.

«- Oui, Ashu-chan ? »

…

«- J'aimerais, si bien sûr tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, que tu m'éclaircisses sur certains de tes agissements. »

« - Pas de problèmes, Ashy-kun ! » sont les mots qui franchissent les lèvres de Fye pendant que ses cellules grises se demandent à partir de quel moment son beau plan a commencé à tomber à l'eau.


	9. Aura

Chapitre 9. 

« -Bien, Fye. Je t'écoute. J'ai hâte d'entendre tes explications. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais interdit l'accès à ma chambre…aussi j'aimerais beaucoup connaître la raison de cet acharnement que tu as mis à dissimuler ton aura et ainsi ta présence en ces lieux. Ai-je donc un courroux si terrible lorsqu'on m'éveille ? … Redoutes-tu à ce point ma colère…? Ou bien dois-je en conclure que tes intentions en venant ici troubler mon repos me sont hostiles ? Hé bien, parle donc !

- Holà, holà ! Tu pousses un peu loin l'ancêtre dans les ronces, là… « tes intentions » blablabla… « me sont hostiles » nyah nyah nyah… C'est bon, arrête un peu avec tes discours pompeux, Ash. Tu penses vraiment que je suis venu ici, comme ça, les mains dans les poches et avec tant de précautions… pour… te faire du mal? Tranquille, le gars. Non mais tu t'écoutes un peu quand tu parles? « Te nuire », quelle blague ! Tu me connais, non ?

- Justement.

-Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ? J'ai pas entendu…

-Trêve de plaisanteries, Fye ! Ces derniers jours que je passe en ce monde avec les Selenes, et… toi, sont très importants pour moi, tu le sais bien, tu ne le sais que trop ! Les souffrances de ce peuple, de mon peuple, vont bientôt cesser alors POURQUOI, mais pourquoi viens-tu encore me tourmenter…

-Pfff…Toujours aussi « si-je-meurs-tout-le-monde-sera-sauvé » mon pôvre Ashura-ô…Cela doit être fatigant d'avoir un tel caractère, non ? Dis-moi, t'en as jamais marre de jouer les héros ? Non, mais réponds-moi franchement, hein. Parce que j'avoue que j'ai du mal à concevoir un tel comportement, surtout venant de toi, Ashu-chan ! J'avais déjà remarqué chez toi une certaine…disons…naïveté, à la limite de l'excès de candeur…

-… !!

-Bah oui ! Fais pas cette tête, mon p'tit Ashu ! Mais bon, j'avoue que sur ce coup-là, tu as fait fort. Tu te tues et ça va régler tout tes problèmes c'est ça ? Cause toujours, Ash. Tu vas pas t'en tirer si facilement… Tant d'abnégation et d'aveuglément réunis ça atteint les limites de la pure bêtise…

-Sont-ce là tes pensées à l'égard de mon attitude ?

Lent acquiescement du blond.

-Peut-être as-tu raison, Fye. Est-ce égoïste de ma part que de quitter ce monde car j'ai estimé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure façon d'assurer le salut de mon peuple ? … »

Et voilà le retour des discours pompeux…

« -…C'est possible. Mais si tu crois que je n'ai pas envisagé mille autres moyens de préserver ce monde de l'anéantissement, tu te trompes, Fye…et lourdement…

- Ooh non, Ash. S'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas un seul instant, c'est ton étonnante capacité de réflexion : elle tient dans ta personnalité une place presque aussi importante que ton côté « martyr consentant ». … Oui, bon d'accord, c'est lé-gè-re-ment exagéré. Disons que tu as juste une minuscule tendance à n'accorder aucun prix à ta propre vie…en oubliant, malgré ton altruisme, que ton absence pourrait faire souffrir profondément certaines personnes que la déchéance d'un monde ne ferait qu'affecter…

-Mon souhait est d'empêcher le déclin de Seles, Fye… Il est des souffrances que l'on ne peut éviter. Toi-même, ne souhaites-tu donc pas voir une nouvelle aurore se lever sur un monde qui ne serait plus menacé ?…

Sourire énigmatique de l'interpellé.

- …Je crois que nous avons déjà abordé de tels sujets par le passé, et j'aimerais éviter de vaines querelles. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Fye, en es-tu seulement conscient ?

-Hé ben ça, pour le savoir, on le saura…Ashy-kun » fait le magicien blond avec un clin d'œil.

« - Je sais bien à quel point tu es têtu… Ashura-ô, mon très cher Roi ! Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis ici…

- A ce propos, Fye. Il me semble, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit bien évidemment que d'une impression, que tu as éludé ma question concernant ta présence dans cette chambre… Je te le demande donc une seconde fois, après quoi je pourrai peut-être enfin me recoucher… Peux-tu m'expl… ?

- Halte-là ! Stop ! Un instant, Ashu-chan. Avant que tu ne me poses une quelconque question, écoute ton fidèle sujet et réponds à celle-ci steuuplaît : comment m'as-tu repéré ? C'est pas que cela me vexe mais je pensait avoir bien dissimulé mon aura… snif. »

Le saviez-vous ? L'une des plus grandes vertus du roi de Seles Ashura-ô est sa légendaire patience. Surtout face à Fye.

« - Bon… C'est très simple. J'ai perçu ta présence dès l'instant où tu as mélangé la puissance magique que tu m'avais rendue indécelable, avec celle de cette créature, là . » Il montrait le halo qui entourait encore Fye. L'aura de Tchii semblait luire plus faiblement, dominée par la puissance que dégageait le souverain.

« - Ah… c'était donc ça. » répond un Fye quelque peu déçu de s'être trahi parce qu'il avait cherché en Tchii un peu de ce soutient dont il avait tant besoin…

« - Bah, après tout, c'est mieux que tu sois réveillé, Ash. Cela m'aura donné l'occasion de te parler une dernière fois … »


	10. Fin et commencement

Chapitre 10.

« -Fye.. ? »

Un silence persistant s'installe dans la pièce. Ashura-ô, dans l'expectative d'une hypothétique explication de la part d'un certain magicien, émet un léger soupir. Dans lequel d'aucuns pourraient voir un infime trace de désespoir quand d'autres y liraient de la résignation… ou une once d'agacement. Toujours est-il que le magicien en question reste désespérément muet. Ses yeux sont clos et il a l'air presque… absent. Enfin, pour Ashura-ô, il a surtout l'air endormi. … Endormi ?! C'est trop fort ! Alors comme ça, la nouvelle lubie de Fye c'est de réveiller les autres pour mieux leur ronfler sous le nez ? Quelles qu'eurent été la raison de sa venue et l'étrangeté de ses propos, le magicien aux yeux azur semblait avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil…

A voir Fye si calme et silencieux, Ashura-ô sent une légère somnolence l'envahir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il a la mauvaise idée de laisser ses yeux à demi-fermés par le sommeil s'égarer autour de lui. Et soudain, le voilà, Lui, si attirant, qui lui tend les bras…son lit tout chaud ! Le voici qui emplit tout le champ de vision du souverain… Après tout, Fye a bien le droit d'être somnambule, il n'allait pas passer une nuit blanche pour ses beaux yeux… fermés, par ailleurs, ôtant leur principal attrait. Ashura-ô se déplace donc lentement vers son lit, avec en tête l'intention de continuer sa nuit.

C'était sans compter le magicien à la chevelure de miel, qui n'attendait qu'un infime signe de faiblesse pour préparer son offensive. Faiblesse qui, dans le cas présent, provient d'un état de pseudo-conscience vaseux, résultat du réveil en sursaut d'un monarque fatigué, additionné d'un important relâchement d'attention, dû au manque de repos et au retour imminent dudit sommeil... L'attaque de Fye devrait être fulgurante et efficace. Il faut dire qu'il ne somnolait pas, contrairement aux conjectures de son souverain. Enfin, personne ne peut en vouloir à Ashura-ô d'avoir eu cette hypothèse un peu bizarre. C'était certainement le propre désir du souverain de s'abandonner au sommeil qui lui avait suggéré une telle idée… Et puis après tout, Fye avait déjà fait bien pire que dormir debout !

Voilà quelque temps déjà qu'il était en train de concentrer ses pouvoirs pour former dans le creux de sa paume une sphère de magie brute à peine plus grande qu'une fleur de lys blanc mais plus dense encore que l'orthozam… De plus, il ne misait pas seulement sur l'affaiblissement tout relatif de son roi. Connaissant bien l'étendue de la puissance d'Ashura-ô, Fye décide d'être prudent. Il façonne donc minutieusement, par petites touches discrètes de magie, une voie circulaire pour lancer son… puisqu'il faut l'appeler ainsi… son attaque jusqu'à son roi. Un chemin camouflé dans les turbulences de l'air reliant sa main où palpitait l'énergie argentine issue de son esprit au délicat visage de son souverain. Fye avait dosé soigneusement la quantité de magie à utiliser, le but n'étant pas de se retrouver avec un roi borgne ou unijambiste sur les bras ! Si tout se passait comme prévu, Ashura-ô devrait, une fois touché par le globe luminescent, tomber dans une sorte de coma. Une goutte de sueur perle au front de Fye sous l'effet de son intense concentration. Entr'ouvrant une paupière, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce que fait Ash. Tel une marionnette privée de fils, il semble désorienté et son œil voilé par la fatigue trahit ses pensées. C'est l'air amusé que Fye voit son Ashy-kun hésiter entre rejoindre son lit et tenter un ultime questionnement du magicien au regard de saphir… Dernière vérification avant l'assaut : toute la magie mise en jeu est bien imperceptible aux yeux du souverain ? Alors tout est ok. Tchii, en témoin muet de la scène qui va se jouer, fond ses mouvements pour qu'ils accompagnent parfaitement ceux de Fye. Mais elle ne partage pas sa magie, de peur de reproduire la situation précédente… Fye retient son souffle un instant.

Et lance son offensive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le p'tit mot de l'auteur_

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, à mes reviewers adorés, et à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire…

Peut-être à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic ! A la prochaine.


End file.
